You Jump I Jump
by CaliChic21
Summary: Hanna Marin, a rich girl meets the adventurous poor Emily Fields on the Titanic. As they both fall in love against the odds can they both survive the doomed Titanic? PLL Titanic
1. Chapter 1

"Hanna any faster?" My mother scolded at me, "Mother we're in first class relax we'll make it in time" Then a hand touched my shoulder, "Do as your mother says after all

She's the special guest at our wedding" I couldn't help to roll my eyes I was going to marry a son of a Tycoon named Caleb Rivers, much older than me and we basically lived in different worlds, I just smiled at Caleb as he ordered his man servant, Garret Reynolds, to get our things on board. See we were boarding the unsinkable ship called the Titanic, I didn't find anything special about it I've seen better and far more luxurious, but this was the ship my mother wanted to board back home to the US, where my wedding is waiting…

"Come on Em you got this!" my buddy Toby patted my back as it was the last round in cards, who was going to be the big winner I had a lucky hand right now so I couldn't help to smirk at my rivial, some Sweden guy who was really big and angry.

His friend bet in Titanic tickets so he had a right to be angry his tickets were on stake but once he revealed his cards which was four ace I looked at Toby, "Toby" I started, "Emily you got to be kidding me! Our whole life saving in there" I revealed my cards, with the highest cards of the royals and everyone cheered. "Toby we're going home!" I was grabbed by the angry Sweden guy and under his breath said something but looked at his friend and began punching him right on the spot. "Finally going home after a while," cheered Toby, "Not quite Titanic leaves in five minutes," yelled the bartender I looked at the clock and bloody Christ there was no time.

"Hurry Toby! Get the stuff in the bags!" I rushed to open my bag and shoved all the money, cards, and other useful things. We took off running to the port and right as they were closing the decks I waved our tickets, "Wait we're passengers!" the men working there stopped and let us through. "One hell of an adventure this will be" I said to Toby and we made our way inside the Titanic…


	2. Chapter 2

After Caleb left my room mocking my art collection he had bought for me I laid in my bed wondering what I'll find fun to do for a couple days but for the moment I wanted to rest and I closed my eyes before dinner.

Once there was a knock on my door I woke up and my mother looked at me serious, "Get ready it's dinner time darling" she shut the door and I sighed, one of the maids came in with a dress that was red and black ready for me to wear for the dinner. "Need anything Miss. Marin?" I shook my head, "Thank you" I sadly frowned and took the dress.

I looked at myself in the mirror and as much as I was promised a life of riches I was unhappy I'm a seventeen year old girl who has yet to live her life out, "I want adventure and fun" but Caleb came in my room, "Ready honey?" he was already dressed up I nodded and we both left.

"Nice to meet you two" I told my new roommates who were both girls my age, they felt strange Toby was there but it was better it was us versus the Sweden men who originally had the tickets. "I'm Spencer Hastings and my friend Aria Montgomery, we're going back home" "We are too, Em and I are heading to California" the two girls looked at each other, "So are we I guess we can all go there together then" said Aria, the smaller girl and smiled and right then I noticed a little vibe from Spencer and Toby.

"We should get something to eat, I haven't ate anything good nothing but cabbage soup in the soup kitchens" Spencer told us, "At least it was warm food" Aria jumped in, "We ate paper didn't taste so bad it filled us up" I wanted to poke fun at our poverty, "Paris has a lot of paper" Toby nervously walked with Spencer, "You went to Paris?" "Yes, we spend most of our time there" I looked over at Aria and we both nodded at each other.

"I hope your friend likes really smart girls, Spencer is very brilliant but comes off annoying sometimes" I laughed and we all explored the ship as we went to the dining hall to finally eat some real food.


	3. Chapter 3

"How does it feel being the future Mrs. Rivers?" said an older woman sipping wine, "Oh you know I have the chills for the moment" I lied as I sipped wine too, "Just think of it this way Caleb has all the money in the world to take care of you, you take care of him and you're life is set" I nodded of course she too had to be married forced by her parents at least that was my problem, my mother is making me marry Caleb thinking we can escape poverty using me to marry someone I don't think I'm that in love with.

Dinner was going well there was plenty food, great talk going on with the adults yet I felt alone. "I'm going to get some fresh air," I told Caleb, "You need me to go with you?" he began getting up, "I'm fine I never had a chance to see the ship from the deck" I touched his shoulder and left the table. I walked up to the deck and my mistake I had no coat on and it was freezing, I looked at the black sea I was calming down. I have to find a way out of this life I can't just cancel my marriage I think of how angry my mother would be of me.

I walked more down the deck I couldn't help to always have my eyes on the sea, if I jump off I wouldn't have to worry about my life anymore sure I didn't live out my life the way I planned on to but ending it now avoiding a marriage I didn't want could be the best way out is jumping. So that was it perfect idea I ran down the last part of the ship, I was counting my blessing and every good thing life has given me, I got over the rail and looked down at the roaring black seas.

"Wait!" I heard behind me I saw a girl my age, from the look of her outfit without being judgment she is a third class passenger but she was beautiful, she had a worried face to realize that I was the reason behind it. "Go away please" I pleaded, "No, please don't do this here take my hand I'll help you" but I backed away from her hand, "Okay then tell me your name" I scoffed this girl was ruining my moment, "I'm Hanna, Hanna Marin" the girl smiled, "I'm Emily Fields, let me tell you that water down there is going to hit you like a thousand knifes I went ice fishing once I fell off and all I can remember was the cold pain. I don't look forward to that jumping in after you"

"You're absurd you can't jump after me you're crazy" I saw the girl Emily laugh a little, "I'm not the one behind that rail, please do us a favor come over I'm sure you don't want to do this" I looked at the sea and then back at the girl, I never met anyone like her and maybe it was a sign not to jump then, "Fine" I turned around and I grabbed hold of the girl's hand but as I was climbing over my shoe caught my dress I slipped, I screamed so loud it broke my own ears, "I got you hold on I'll pull you up okay" I did my best to pull myself up but Emily pulled me up mostly and over the rail back on the ship.

I landed on Emily and as I looked up I saw sailors looking very concerned at us but they didn't think one bit of my safety and pulled me off of Emily and yelled at her as if she was trying to assault me and one of them went to call someone else to come on deck.

I did my best to convince them Emily had done nothing but no one would listen to me until Caleb come, he hugged me and scolded at the Emily, "Poor girl trying to rob my fiancé!" Emily rolled her eyes, "She didn't rob me or anything I was almost slipped over the rail trying to look at the propellers silly I know but she saved me so there's no need to have to in custody for saving me" Caleb looked at me like I made the whole thing up, "Let her go" Caleb gave the men instructions they let Emily go but I was being pulled away, "Caleb please" I wanted him to thank her at least he sighed and went over to Emily giving her money and heard brief words of "Dinner with us" I smiled and looked over to see a smiling Emily looking at me. But I was pulled away again and heading back to my room…


	4. Chapter 4

***Hey guys I realized the first two chapters were too short so I making it up with longer chapters hope you enjoy***

Walking down to the third class I looked at the forty dollars I had gotten for saving a girl named Hanna Marin, although I didn't want any reward for saving a girl's life I was happy I would get to see her at dinner the next day. I was greeted by Toby once I went inside the room, "Where's the girls?" I saw empty beds, "I was beat Spencer told me to come rest, they're dancing the night away what's that?" he pointed at my fingers, "Oh money this girl was about to jump over the rail I saved her and basically got rewarded for it"

Toby cracked up "Let me guess some rich man paid you" I nodded, "Well least we have a lot of money now for California" Toby sat up, "You're using your money for our trip?" "We're in this together silly this money for us we have our whole life ahead of us now" Toby smiled, "They can still come right?" he pointed at the empty beds, "Of course they can" I patted Toby's hair and crawled into bed, "Get some sleep" I felt the light switch go off, "Good night Em" but I didn't catch what I said myself say.

The sunlight hit me and I woke up to see the other roommates were there fast asleep, Toby was lightly snoring poor guy was so tired I got out of bed and headed to the restrooms, nobody was up at the moment it must have been early there was children playing but no sign of their mothers looking after them. I fixed myself up and headed back to the room to change out of another outfit. "Spence" I heard Toby mumble but Spencer was asleep I laughed quietly at that. I changed and headed out again once in the dining hall there were finally passengers eating there, they kindly greeted me as I passed them, I sat down with girls my age and we talked about the greedy first class passengers.

"Wow, I wonder why there is a girl like that around here?" says a Irish girl, "Where?" I asked only to see the same girl from last night. "I know here" I stood up and walked towards her, "Hello Emily Fields" the girl smiled at me, "Hi Hanna Marin" I couldn't help but giggle that we said our full names. "What brings you around here I know this isn't your floor" Hanna looked around, "I came to find you I never thanked you last night" I nodded, "No problem just don't be going over rails at least not on ships" Hanna laughed, "I don't know what I was thinking my life is so complicated I thought maybe jumping over would fix it"

"You want to talk about it? I don't mind I'm a good listener" Hanna had big eyes when I said that, "Yes please" I told her that we can talk up on the deck and so we did. Hanna began when her father divorced her mother leaving them sort of poor for a while, there was a remarriage until the man died but her mother got the money blah blah blah, now it was Hanna's turn and she didn't like it one bit. "I can't say no to him all my life will be ruined" I took her hand, "Look at me I live off of scraps of bread and I'm having the best time of my life, if you do say no to this guy just remember life on the streets isn't so bad" Hanna looked down at our hands and smiled.

"Have you been living on the streets for a while?" "Yes, since my parents died I've been living with my friend Toby, once we were old enough we left to travel the world I just came from Paris, so a poor girl can get around" I stopped to see Hanna trying to understand my poor life, "Usually Toby and I have card games we make most our money from there and Toby can fix anything so we get around" "You have a fun life I wish I had that" I felt bad for Hanna all she wants is a fun life and I had this idea, "Why not let all this go for good, get off the deck with me and I promise you life in California will be fun" "You'd really let me go with you?" "Of course can you imagine the rollercoaster rides I'll make you go on? We have to go on it hundred times till we throw up," we both laughed and talked about other things we'll do at California… 


	5. Chapter 5

It felt almost like hours as Emily and I talked I never had a friend like that come to think of it I never had a real friend but Emily was different as much as I wanted to her as a friend something about her was attracting me to her almost like I was falling in love, it was dumb of me not to since she's one of the beautiful girl I've seen and I've been around the world almost as if she was prefect her tan skin was soft when she held my hand, her eyes are so full of life and I wished I can trace my fingers on her dark hair. I did want to go with her to this whole California trip she was going with her friends after the ship docks in New York that life was more promising than the one I have now.

A while after walking around the deck we stopped and looked at the ocean, "Please tell me you know how to spit?" I shook my head, "Well you're a rich girl didn't think they teach that in finishing school" Emily smirked mocking my rich life, "Plus spitting is gross you think I'm going to do that here? Please I have manners" Emily laughed and grew closer to me, "Excuse me Miss. Marin I have manners too, I bet you can't even spit" I frowned and hacked a spit out of me but it was a fail, "Least you tried" Emily kept mocking but I was giving up I hacked another one I guess that was a good one, "Rich girl can spit after all congrats" Emily clapped I just smirked at her' "I can do more than wear a dress"

Just then my mother appeared with three women around her all of them looked at Emily very surprised "Mother this is Emily the one who saved me" Mother glanced at her but the other women seemed to warm on Emily, "What a surprise I guess I'll be seeing you at dinner then Emily" Mother gave another glance and began walking away, "I'll see you at dinner Emily" I whispered and Emily smiled warmly which struck my heart to drop to my stomach, "Surprise me" I winked at her as I walked away from here. I walked far enough and I turned to see Emily looking my way and I swear I saw sparkles coming her eyes and I smiled all the way to my room. 

(Emily's POV)

I watched Hanna walk away after awkwardly meeting her mother, one of the ladies that were with her mother stayed behind and convinced me to go try on her daughter's dresses since she figured I was as tall as she is. The first dress was a perfect fit but it wasn't me the next dress was too tight but then a blue and white dress was perfect even the woman agreed and the maids that were there agreed. I smiled at the mirror well Hanna is in for a surprise then.

I waited till with the woman whose name is Molly, she was going to accompany me to the dinner she said it was a snake pit eating with the rich. I shrugged it off maybe it wasn't so bad but I wouldn't know anything they'd talk about since they'd talk about money blah blah blah Wall Street, least Hanna was going to be there I we talked for hours just about everything half a day can fit. Going down to eat many passengers looked at me differently than in my poor clothes, they smiled and nodded I smiled back today was my only day to pretend to be rich. Molly was telling all sort of things about different forks and dinner plates everything blanked out once I saw Hanna coming down the stairs man so looked so beautiful she always did but seeing her in a black classic Hollywood dress took my breath away. "Wow Emily you really did surprise me, you look wonderful" Hanna said, "You look amazing Molly lend me the dress" Molly came over, "Em, keep the dress it looks far more amazing on you my daughter won't miss it" she winked and left.

"Ah you cleaned up hardly recognized you" Caleb, Hanna's fiancé came to us, "Thank you for inviting her dear we should get going" Caleb nodded and went over to Hanna's mother who ignored me. "Let's go, food here is okay just don't eat much cause later they offer ice cream and fruits" Hanna lead the way I wanted her to wrap her arm around me but I was happy having her close arm and arm length. The dining hall looked amazing I've seen better in Paris


	6. Chapter 6

I was nervous for Emily since this was the first time she'll be eating with my kind meaning rich stuck up people, I stayed close to her but she seemed to be getting along with some passengers who approached us striking up a conversation of her time in Paris and how she raced professional swimmers and won. I smiled at her and she returned a smile at me. I was falling for a girl? I wanted to deny it but there was something between I couldn't explain.

"Your people aren't that bad" Emily said low in my ear, "We haven't sat down yet just wait for it" I warned her, I didn't realize how close I was to her face almost close to her lips. "Shall we go sit down?" I lead the way I feel our hands touch and I blush all over my face I didn't dare to turn my head towards Emily. Whatever was going on between us was only growing stronger and I wasn't going to let it go away at least not on my terms.

"Ah, we have a guest I see," said an older man who is friendly but one of Caleb's good friends well money friend, "I'm Emily Fields, happy to be joining tonight" Emily sat down besides me, "She saved my life the other night Caleb must have mentioned it" I looked over to Caleb who just nodded and smoked his cigar. "So where's the food?" Emily asked me, "On it's way silly" I felt stupid for saying that but Emily was surprised but smiled instantly, "Alright silly" Emily mocked I smirked to pretend I was annoyed by that.

Mother of course didn't fail to mention Emily was a poor girl from the third class I so badly wanted to shut her up but lucky the waiters came with carts of food, "Don't eat up much Emily dear" Mother mocked but Emily played off saying it would be better to eat this food then paper, I gave my mother a look to be quiet but Caleb seemed to have changed the subject already. "How was it possible for you to get a ticket on the Titanic?" Mother kept bugging after a couple conversations about mines of gold to Wall Street, "I play cards and I seem to have a lucky hand at that, before my father passed away he gave me a special trick to win at these cards games from then on I seemed to win every time" Emily said, "So some guy bet his tickets in a card game and now I'm having dinner with you fine people" Everyone but Mother smiled at Emily's little story.

Many hours passed, many laughter, and many talks of stupidity we'd all done was said but the men were already planning to go talk among themselves in the smoke room where they would drink all the brandy and smoke all the cigars available to them, "Do you want me to walk you back to your room?" Caleb asked me before he headed to the smoke room, "No thanks I'll still be here with the ladies" Caleb nodded at me then at Emily, "Nice to meet you" Caleb told her and left with the men. "I have to go to" Emily stood up, "Must you go?" I wanted her to stay longer, "Go row with the other slaves" Emily smiled and took my hand, "See you around" she winked as she left and I felt a little note in my hand, ' _Meet me by the clock, I'll be waiting –Em_ '

I smiled right away and told Mother and the other ladies I'd be heading to sleep soon, soon as I excused myself I rushed to meet Emily by the clock as instructed, I got there to see Emily back turned to me and I took a deep breath and climbed up, Emily turned around and smiled. "Let's go to my kind of dinner" she stuck her hand out and lead the way….


	7. Chapter 7

I took Hanna down to the third class, I knew there's a big party every night for dinner and first class dinner was okay but not as fun as I thought it would be. "You sure no one going to say anything about me?" Hanna kept worrying, "No way, I mean you'll stick out but you're special" I turned to see Hanna blush, I felt stupid for saying things like that cause I know in a million years she wouldn't fall for me, the way I'm falling for her. "Hey Em!" Toby yelled as we got to the dining hall, "You brought a friend" he winked as he looked at Hanna, "This is Hanna" I introduced her to my friends, "Hello" she said to them they smiled at her and greeted her warmly.

"A word Emily" Toby grabbed me leaving Hanna alone with the two girls, "So you like her?" Toby began smiling, "Shut up don't say it loud" Toby cracked up, "Relax Emily but she's a rich girl you think she'll feel the same way?" I shrugged, "She's just my friend" I looked over to see Hanna chatting away, "Well I wish you the best things have to be way better for you since that Paige girl in Paris" I cringed when he said Paige name, it's just another relationship gone down the drain. We headed back to the rest of the group and there we talked, soon the band was starting to play catchy music Spencer got Toby to dance meanwhile Hanna, Aria, a man Aria met named Ezra, and I were just sitting down watching people dancing.

"Emily didn't you say you dance" Aria said playfully, "You dance?" Hanna looked at me, "Yeah when I was little" I looked at Aria, "Well go dance both of you" Aria began pushing me up, "I really don't think this is a good idea" but Hanna stood up, "I don't know how to dance and everyone looks like they are having a good time, so show me I'm a fast learner" I froze to look down at Aria, who was gesturing me to dance, "Let's go dance" I told Hanna. "So basic dancing just grab my hand and put you other hand on my shoulder, there I'll lead ready?" I told Hanna, I felt so burning hot when she put her hand on my shoulder and more when she got close to me, "Ready" Hanna said.

First steps were difficult for Hanna but she got the hand of it, I didn't realize how long we'd been dancing it seems like the world just stopped when it was just the two of us, I didn't even hear the band playing only I heard me and Hanna laughing. We stopped dancing to get something to drink, we made it back to the table now Toby and Spencer were worn out from dancing, Aria had left dancing with the Ezra guy she seemed happy. "You two are having a good time" Spencer said handing us a glass, "It's so fun I wish we had parties like these up there" Hanna said happily, "Come often as you want" Toby winked towards me, "I like that idea I mean if it's alright with Emily" she looked at me waiting for approval, "Yeah, I liked that too" I sat down but Hanna stood up chugging the drink, we all looked at her amazed how a rich girl never had a drink in her life. "What? Rich girl can't drink?" Hanna set her glass down.

I began to laugh but a drunk man slammed into Hanna spilling his drink on her, "Get out of here" I got up to push the man away and got a napkin to wipe Hanna's dress dry, "It's okay I'm okay Emily" Hanna had a huge smile on her, "Okay" I relaxed and sat myself down, Aria and the Ezra guy came back instantly Toby grabbed Ezra's arm and began to arm wrestle, Toby lost twice and wanted another round. "Guys think you're so strong" Hanna got up, "See if you can do this, Emily grab my dress up" I got up and held up her dress and we saw she stood on her toes for a while she gave up and stumbled and wrapped her arms around me. We both laughed as ongoing crowd were saying Hanna was crazy to have a hobby standing on her toes, "I'm having a good time" I told her, "I always have a good time with you" Hanna said and we went back to dancing…


End file.
